Why this happened?
by Angexox
Summary: despues de regresar de Asgard Loki decide casarse y Mayura es la madrina de la boda. ella aun esta enamorada de Loki y ¿el de ella?¿que pasara? denle una oportunidad


¿Por qué esto paso? Te amaba y te di todo de mi, pero aun asi debias cumplir con tu deber, despues de todo eres un dios.

Aquel dia en que me entere que te ibas solo pude llorar en tus brazos mientras me decias que todo estaba bien, que volverias, que siempre me amarias; que ironico¿no? Que sea yo quien se _va_ esta vez de esta _tu boda._

Asi es despues de abandonarme, de falsas promesas de amor, de hacerme llorar cada noche de los ultimos cinco años, llegas y me dices como si nada que te vas a casar con _ella._

¿Cómo es posible que despues de decir tantas veces que no la soportabas, que la odiabas termines casandote con ella?.

Cuando me dijiste que te casabas y con _quien_ te casabas solo pude fingir una sonrisa, que logro convencer a todos menos a Yamino, Fenrir, Echan y Narugami. Ellos me decian que te lo dijera, que si lo hacia tu cambiarias y volverias a ser el de antes, pero yo no podia, te veias tan feliz a su lado, yo no podia arruinarlo. Te amo tanto que incluso llege a aceptar ser la madrina de tu boda, y solo lo hice para estar a tu lado un minuto mas antes de que _ella_ te apartara de mi.

Y aquí estoy llorando, mientras tu te preparas para este dia _especial_ para todos menos para mi. ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti? ¿de lo que provocas en mi con una de tus sonrisas? ¿de cuanto me haces sufrir al casarte?.

Estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo como amigos, como pareja y ahora vienes y destruyes mis esperanzas sin la mas minima consideracion.

Y ahora, te veo bajar las escaleras de tu mansion con un traje que hace resaltar tu perfecto cuerpo, con una expresion indescifrable en tu rostro. Te acercas a mi y me dices:

X: te ves muy bien. Gracias por acompañarme en este dia maravilloso Mayu.

Mayu: sabes que siempre estare a tu lado- dije mientras sentis que mi corazon se partia de a poco, al saber que lo perderia-_loki-kun_.

X: señor Loki.

Loki: si, yamino.

Yamino: la limosina lo espera.

Loki: de acuerdo.- se acerco a mi oido y susurro- te veo alli, solo espero que te des cuenta.

Y sin mas se fue dejandome sin palabra, y sin saber de que tenia que darme cuenta.

En la ceremonia

Llege aquí junto con _ella_ en el carro nupcial. Mientras avanzaba hacia ocupar mi lugar junto al altar, cumpliendo mi deber, de madrina y de amiga,me pregunte una vez mas ¿Qué hacia alli?.

La ceremonia transcurrio normalmente hasta que llego la hora de los votos. En ese momento senti que la vida en mi se apagaba, que me sumia en la oscuridad, que mi corazon se destruia, que ya nunca viviria. Porque sin ti a mi lado la vida no es vida.

Te toco decir los votos y no pude resistir mas. Sali corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas, dejando sorprendidos a todos los invitados, pero no me importaba. No queria, no podia ver eso, no podia ver como te casabas con otra, como te alejabas de mi.

Al final cuando no pude mas me detuve en un parque, en aquel parque donde te pedi que no te fueras, el mismo en el que dijiste que me amabas.

Alli empiezo a recordar todo lo que vivimos, miles de imágenes de nosotros inundan mi mente, los buenos, los malos, tristes y alegres, momentos unicos que para ti no significan nada, o eso crei.

De repente, siento unos pasos detrás de mi pero no quiero voltear, se que seran Yamino o Narugami preocupados por mi, no quiero voltear y que me vean en tan deplorable estado llorando, y con el dolor tatuado en mi rostro, no volvere a dejar que me vean _debil_.

X:¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo asi?- esa voz, no podia ser...-.

Mayu: Lo...Loki-...kun- voltee sorprendida para encontrarme con aquellos ojos esmeraldas que me vuelven loca-.

Loki: ¿Por qué Mayu?

Mayu:..- no quiero responderle, no puedo decirle que lo amo, no ahora-.

Loki: ¿Por qué?

Mayu: Yo...

Loki:¿Por qué?-grito deseperado-.

Mayu: ¡¡¡Por ti!!! – grite, enseguida cubri con mis manos mi boca y heche a correr al otro lado del parque-.

El me alcanzo mientras trataba de escabullirme entre lo arboles, y me acorralo entre su cuerpo y un arbol.

Mayu: Lo siento..- musite, de seguro que esta enfadado, aunque no puedo verle ya que mantengo mi vista fija en el suelo-.

De repente siento algo calido presionando mis labios, su lengua buscando la mia. Nos besamos con pasion, con necesidad, pero sobre todo con amor.

Loki: Date cuenta..-susurro en mi oido al separarnos-.

Mayu: De que. ¿de que te amo y tu no a mi?¿de que solo soy otro juego para ti?- dije mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos-.

Loki: Tonta. ¡¡Date cuenta de que te amo!!- me paralice al oir aquello, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso-.

Mayu: Pero ¿ Y freya?.- murmure recordando su boda-.

Loki: No la amo, nunca pude amarla como a ti-.

Mayu: Entonces ¿Por qué te casaste con ella?

Loki: Sigues siendo tonta. No me case corri detrás de ti apenas te marchaste de la iglesia. ¿Quién diria que eras tan rapida?

Mayu:¿Por qué ibas a casarte con ella?

Loki: ¡¡Porque crei que ya no me amabas!!. Apenas llege de Asgard tu te mostraste indiferente, actuaste como si no me conocieras. Crei que si salia con Freya te olvidaria, pero no pude y luego pense que, tal vez, si me casaba con ella si lograria olvidarte.- me quede boquiabierta mientras una solitaria lagrima surcaba la mejilla de Loki-.

Mayu: Yo te trate asi porque Freya me dijo que tu ya no me querias y que era mejor que te dejara con ella y no me interpusiera. Al principio no le crei, pero, cuando los vi juntos crei que de verdad la amabas y entonces ..yo..-senti nuevamente sus labios con los mios. Era un beso tranquilo y necesitado, era su forma de pedir perdon.

Loki: Ya no importa, lo que importa es que estamos juntos y que nos amamos-.

X: ahhh

Mayu: ¿Qué.. que hac...cen a..qui?-. musite sonrojada por la posicion en las que nos encontrabamos-.(n/a:Mayu estaba cpontra el arbol con sus piernas rodeando las caderas de loki O///O. inner: KIAAAA!!!!!! Yo quiero estar asi con Loki /// luna: maldita inner pervertida ¬¬)

A partir de ahora relato yo

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo

Echan: llegamos hace unos minutos y se veian tan lindos que no quisimos interrumpirlos.

Freyr: ¡¡princesa de mis sueños!! ¿Por qué?-. decia freyr arrodillado ante Mayura.

Fenrir: ¡tengo hambre dady!( luna: este siempre con hambre en los momentos mas inoportunos ¬¬)

Yamino: Hermano acabas de comer-. Dijo yamino con una gotita en la cabeza.

Loki: ¿¿que tal si seguimos con lo nuestro??-. (ignorando a los despistados esos que no tenian nada mas que hacer que interrumpir).

Mayu: no se, he olvidado en donde estabamos-. Dijo picaramente-.

Loki: entonces te ayudare a recordar-. Susurro antes de unir sus labios de nuevo-.

No sabian que les depararia el destino, pero ese beso marco su futuro y ya nadie los podria separar, despues de todo todos los ¿por que? Tienen respuesta.

Si se preguntan por Freya ella todavia llora junto con su hermano por su amor perdido; bueno hay personas que no cambian.

fin


End file.
